I Love You I Love You I Love You
by FaithTrustAndALittlePixieDust
Summary: Just some Ron and Hermione one-shots. Short and sweet.
1. I Wish I Were Good Enough

**Sorry in advance for grammatical and spelling errors. This is just a short little one-short about Ron reflecting on Hermione.**

I wish I were good enough for you.

I wish I were kinder, smarter, more sensitive, braver, better looking, more understanding, less like _me_. Because you deserve it. You deserve it all, the real deal, the whole package. That's what a person like you, amazing, and loving, sweet, kind, beautiful, and smart…a person like you deserves the best.

So I don't expect you to feel the same. I really don't. But that doesn't stop the excruciating pain I feel when a tear trickles down your cheek. It doesn't stop the way my stomach flip flops when you're in the room. And when you slip your little hand into mine, I feel so _complete_, but when you let go it's ten times worse. There's nothing I can do to stop these unfamiliar feelings that occupy my mind at _all_ times, because, trust me, I've tried. I really have. And it doesn't work.

So where does that leave me? It leaves me hopelessly—Oh Merlin. I'm actually saying this—it leaves me hopelessly, more than hopelessly, in love with you. And it's _killing _me, Because you! Oh _you. _You're just so wonderful in every single way and I can't do a thing about it because you don't feel the same way. I'm not good enough and I never will be. I'll always just be stuck here in the background, behind you and Harry "The Boy Who Lived" Potter. And I just screw everything up. I know I do. I make the stupidest decisions. I say awful things that I don't mean at all and I can't stop. I've tried. But I just can't seem to. So all I'm trying to say is. I love you, Hermione. I love you so much I feel like there's not enough room in my heart to hold it all in. And it's only a matter of time before I explode.

But Ron was never good with emotions was he? So instead of saying this aloud he says. "Hermione, quit being such a bloody know it all." She sticks her tongue out at him. And he can't help all the butterflies that suddenly start flittering around in his stomach.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

__**Please, please, please, pleassseeee review. I would love you forever if you did. Really.**

**XOXO**


	2. Shattered

**Sorry for any errors. Thanks for reading guys. **

Hermione stared at the burlap ceiling of the tent and shoved her fist in her mouth to catch the sob in her throat. She didn't want to worry Harry who was sound asleep in his cot, his chest rising and falling softly, the wind whistling outside.

The tears trailed down her blotchy, red cheeks, leaving tear tracks that shone like a crystal spider web. She blew her nose and tossed the tissue to the ground. Her heart was in a million pieces. Just breathing was hard. It's hard to breathe when your heart is broken.

He'd left. Just like that. Just like that he had strolled out of the tent, without a backward glance or anything. Didn't he care about her? Didn't he realize how much she _needed _him? How much she needed him here to keep her sane. How much she _wanted_ him to wrap his arm around her. Was he really that stupid? She hope he was just thick. She really did. Because if he wasn't that meant he didn't need or want her. And that was even worse.

He had left. And it hurt more than anything.

Never before had she realized just how much she loved that gangly, freckle faced, _stupid _red-headed git of a best friend. Every little broken piece of her heart was full of love for him. Despite all of the awful things he said and his thick-headed decisions, she loved him.

So there she was: Hermione in her dark grey sweatpants and her thick wool socks, with _his_ atrocious, maroon, Weasley sweater with the huge "R" pulled over her thin cotton shirt. It smelled like him. Like fresh cut grass and paper and his shampoo and the laundry detergent she'd used to wash it. And everything she loved. It smelled like his warm, strong arms around her and she had to bite back another sob because more than anything right now she just wanted him to wrap her in a huge hug, press a soft kiss to the top of her messy, French braided hair and whisper sweet nothings.

But no. He had left.

And now her heart was more than broken. It was shattered.

**PLEASE REVIEW. Seriously.**

XOXO


	3. Rosie

**Sorry in advance for mistakes. Thanks for the reviews guys.**

Ron awoke to the baby crying and Hermione needed her sleep. She worked so hard all day; it was the least he could to get the nighttime tears. Ron rolled out of bed, hitting the floor with a painful thud. He hopped to his feet and rubbed his already bruising shoulder. Hermione lay sound asleep in a tangle of covers. _She was so beautiful._ He smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

Then he shuffled to the bassinet which little Rosie was sleeping in. It must be four in the morning and he'd gotten a total of six hours of sleep in the past week. He was tired to say the least. He peeked into the basket and met Rose's big brown eyes, full of big, fat tears.

"Hi Rosie." He cooed. "What's the matter, cutie." He reached in and gathered the baby into his arms. Once she was cradled in his warm, strong arms she stopped crying. He rocked her and walked around their bedroom, the wood floors cool beneath his bare feet.

Rose smiled up at him, her orange curls soft against his bare chest and her little body so warm and fragile. "I love you. I love you. Yes, I do. I love you." He kissed her forehead sweetly.

Ron had had his doubts about being a dad. He was sure he would drop the baby and make an absolute mess of things. But the moment the nurse had placed his sweet, little Rosie into his arms, everything had felt just right. Her big, milky brown eyes, just like her Mommy's and her sweet little orange curls and the spray of freckles across her adorable little nose. There was exactly twenty-seven of them. He counted them every morning. Her creamy skin was impossibly soft and she smelled so clean and perfect. He loved her more than he'd thought was possible. His heart was already so full of love for Hermione, but Rose just pushed him over the edge. The two women in his life were more than he could have ever dreamed of. He didn't deserve it.

There was something magical knowing that the little tiny person had a little part of you and the person you loved the most. More than anything he just wanted to keep Rose safe and warm and happy. He'd do anything for her. When she smiled his heart melted and Ron was not a sensitive person. This baby was turning him into a big old softie and it wasn't bothering him at all. She giggled and he face broke into a huge grin, his tired eyes lighting up.

Ron perched himself on the edge of the bed and cradled her, bringing her up to his face. He whispered "Hi Rosie. It's Daddy. I love you. I love you. I love you. So much."

Hermione sat up sleepily in bed behind him. She crawled over and pressed a kiss to her husbands shoulder. "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Rose."

"She's all smiles this morning, 'Mione." Ron grinned at his wife and kissed her. "I love you so much."

"Oh Ron. I love you more than anything."

Then Rose began to giggle. "She's laughing! I love her!" Ron said.

"She loves you. Don't you, Rosie? Don't you love your Daddy?"

Rose smiled up at her parents. Everything was just right.

**Please Review! Seriously. I want your feedback and input and I need ideas about what you want me to write about.**

XOXO


	4. I Can't Take it Anymore

**Sorry in advance for any mistakes. This one's a little longer than usual.**

Hermione Granger was about to have a mental breakdown.

She had papers to write, hundreds of pages to read, rooms to clean, clothes to put away, projects that needed completing, best friends that needed help, and just way too much bloody work. There was no way she would ever get it all done.

She felt so stupid. How could she think she could handle all of this? She hated this time turner, she hated McGonagall for letting her use it, she hated her teachers for over working her , she hated Ron for being such a thick skulled boy, and she hated herself for letting all of the above get to her.

But she's Hermione Granger, so she sat down in the Gryffindor common room, sucked it up and took out her quill and parchment, scribbling on and on about witch trials.

After a mere five was interrupted by a certain red haired boy who looked like he had completely lost it.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron collapsed on the ground next to his friend. He was soaking, water dripping from his eyelashes onto his freckled cheeks, and breathing heavily from having run all the way from the Quidditch Pitch to the common room.

"What Ronald?" Hermione, irritated, looked up momentarily from her paper.

"I can't take it! Harry is driving me mad! Bloody hell, I can't take it Hermione!" Mr. Weasley pulled in frustration on his fiery locks.

"And I'm supposed to help you with this how….?" Hermione continued writing her paper. She and Ron were in a fight right now anyways. Obviously her cat had not done anything to harm his stupid rat.

"I don't know. Just let me vent , okay?"

"Fine, but I have a massive amount of work to do, so don't expect me to listen." Hermione blew a curly piece of hair out of her face and pulled out her History of Magic book, flipping to page seven hundred and eighty six to quote a passage.

"Hermione, seriously, why do you have so much bloody work? I don't know how you're doing it."

Hermione finished copying her quote before placing her quill down and staring at Ron. "Ron. Listen, I know you're bored. I know you don't want to talk to Harry and I know you're upset about your rat but please could you annoy someone else. I have so much work. And I can't waste anytime. I honestly just can't talk right now."

Hermione bit her tongue to keep the tears from falling. She was so overwhelmed. She had bit off much more than she could chew and there was no way she was going to get this all done. It was simply impossible.

"Right. Sorry. Do you want me to help?"

N-no." Hermione's voice went up an octave. "I'm fine."

Ears flaming, Ron scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as a rosy red blush crept to his cheeks. "Well I know I'm not as smart as you but I mean. I'm your friend and all so you know…"

Hermione burst into tears. It just put her over the edge; Ron. She was so bloody overwhelmed and tired and alone and just knowing he would be there made her want to cry. So she did. She sobbed openly and blubbered to a gaping Ron about how busy she was and that she'd been such an awful friend lately.

"Uh-er-urm…It's okay?" Ron awkwardly patted her knee.

"No, it's not okay." She sniffled, running her nose along the sleeve of her light pink sweater. "I am a terrible friend."

"Err. No, no that's not true. It's fine. It's fine." Ron blushed a deep crimson to the tips of his ears, as Hermione threw her arms around his neck. He was completely frozen. Hermione was sobbing into his shirt. She smelled flowery and clean and she was so warm. And bloody hell. She was a _girl_. He patted her soft curls gently. "Hey. It's okay. Shhh. Everything's going to be fine. Okay? It's okay 'Mione. Shh."

Ron began to hum an absolutely awful tune. Hermione had fallen fast asleep, curled up in his lap. He couldn't move. So he just gently stroked her soft hair and sat there, looking at the fireplace.

When Harry walked into the common three hours later he found his two best friends sound asleep in one arm chair. He rolled his eyes and pulled a quilt over them. _It was only a matter of time_, he smiled to himself.

**Please, please review. I really want your feedback and I need ideas to continue.**

XOXO


	5. Not Going Anywhere

**Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

Ron was trying not to cry. Ginny was sobbing, his mother was bawling, George was screaming, Charlie and Bill were both brushing away tears, and his father looked completely heart broken. And Ron wanted to sob like a little girl. But he had to be strong.

Fred was dead. Gone. No coming back. His brother, his silly, goofy, brother who annoyed the hell out of him all the time, who teased him relentlessly, was dead. Life would never be the same. Something would always be missing.

And Ron just felt broken. He hadn't even gotten to say goodbye.

Hermione's hand slipped silently in his, warm and soft and comforting. Tears streamed down her dirty and scratched cheeks. Her hair was falling out of the braid she'd pulled it back into earlier, surrounding her face in soft brown curls. The tears drops dripped off her eyelashes. "Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I-It's not fair." She sniffled and her thin shoulders shook.

Ron pulled her into a one armed hug, holding her close to his heart. A sob caught in his throat and the tears began to fall, dripping off his nose and freckled cheeks onto the top of Hermione's head. He felt absolutely awful and the only thing keeping him from falling over were Hermione's arms snaked tightly around his waist.

"Hermione." His voice broke and he hugged her closer. "Don't go. Please just stay right here."

"I'm not going anywhere." She stood on tiptoes to press a long kiss to his lips. "I'm right here, Ron. I'm not moving."

He undid the ponytail holder in her hair and began unbraiding her hair, just to distract him from Ginny who was now shaking uncontrollably in Harry's arms from George who had fallen to his knees, anything to distract him. Hermione shook out her hair. It spilled over the hood of her thin pink sweater in soft curls.

Ron rested his chin atop her head and pressed sweet kisses to her curls. And then he just cried. He let the tears flow freely and he held her tight, knowing she'd always be there.

**I love you guys so much for reading. Would you please give me some ideas on what to write about?**

**Shout out to theonlybrunetteweasley. Thank you so much for reviewing. You're the best. I've got a family one-shot coming your way.**

**XOXO**


	6. Happy Muver's Play!

**Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

Hermione stirred her tea and watched as her husband bounced baby Hugo on his knee. She smiled tiredly and tucked a strand of wavy brown hair behind her ear.

"Where'd Rose go?" She asked her husband as she tickled Hugo's tummy. He gurgled, his big blue eyes, _Ron's_ big blue eyes, staring up at her.

"Uh. I think…the uh…uh…study?"

"You are an awful liar. And we don't even _have_ a study." Hermione smiled and softly kissed Ron.

"I don't know where she scurried off to. I was too busy trying to get this little demon," he cooed affectionately at Hugo, "To stop crying."

"Well I should probably go find her before she trips and breaks another bone or vase. She has so much energy for a three year—"

Hermione's thought was cut short as said three year old burst into the kitchen holding flowers and a card bigger than she was. "HAPPY MUVERS PLAY!"

"Oh!" Tears welled in Hermione's eyes. Little Rosie stood on the kitchen tiles with her curly orange hair in two lopsided pigtails, which Ron had clearly worked very hard on. She was wearing a pink shirt that said "I love Mama" and a sparkly purple tutu with light up sneakers and in one of her chubby little hands she held a "Mothers' Day" card two times her size.

"Rosie! That's so sweet of you." She bent down to give her eldest child a big hug and kiss.

Hermione had completely forgotten it was "Mothers' Day." Ron set Hugo down in his high chair and pulled a badly frosted cake out of the fridge. Written in messy blue icing, it said: Happy Mothers' Day. We Love you.

"You remembered!" Hermione pulled the cake out of her husbands hands and set it on the counter before pulling him close for a long kiss. Hermione didn't expect Ron to remember things like this. It was an incredibly pleasant surprise.

"Eeeeeeew!" Rose wrinkled her button nose in disgust and clambered up to the breakfast bar next to Hugo. "Mommy and Daddy are in luuuuuurve," she told Hugo matter of factly. Hugo blew a raspberry at her. Then she directed her attention to her parents. "May I pwease haf some cake for bweakfwast?"

Ron laughed, keeping an arm tight around his wife. "Of course you may, Rosie. Thank you for asking so nicely."

"Cake for breakfast, Ron?" Hermione gave him a look.

"Oh loosen up. It's Muvers Play!" He grinned and kissed her again. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you to everyone who has favorited and alerted this story. It means so much, guys. I have a proposition for you:**

**In your review give me a word, a phrase, a song, an idea...anything that you want me to write about and I'll do it. Just please review.**

**XOXOX**


	7. Mrs Weasley

**Sorry for any grammatical or spelling erros.**

Hermione awoke slowly and stretched her arms over her head with a big yawn, her pale pink tank top inching up her flat stomach. The morning sun streamed in through the gauzy curtains, bathing the small cottage room in warm sunlight.

She kicked the impossibly soft white duvet off from where it was tangled up at her feet and sat up, rubbing her big, brown eyes, her soft brown curls falling around her shoulders.

Ron rolled over beside her and opened one eye. "'Morning." He gave an adorable sleepy smile before catching Hermione's hip as she went to step out of bed. "Where're you going?"

"I thought I'd make breakfast." She lay back down on her side to face her husband.

"That can wait, _Mrs. Weasley_." Ron couldn't help but smile at his new wife. Hermione grinned and played with the hem of her tank top, a rosy blush tainting her cheeks.

_Mrs. Hermione Weasley. _She couldn't be happier.

Ron reached out and grabbed her tiny waist, pulling her into his strong, warm arms. Hermione fell on top of him, practically melting, and snuggled up against his bare chest, pressing kisses down his neck.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Ron groaned, his hands roaming under her shirt.

"No, I don't believe you have. Please say it again?" Hermione grinned.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." He said between kisses.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," She teased.

"Oh really?" Ron rolled over and stood up on the bed, sinking into the soft mattress. His head hit the low ceiling and he ducked down a bit before cupping his hands around his mouth and screaming loudly. "I LOVE YOU, HERMIONE! I LOVE YOU!" Then he bounced back down and kissed her full on the mouth before grabbing her hands and hoisting her out of the tangle of blankets and pillows.

"How about _I _make _you_ pancakes…?" Ron placed a hand on the small of her back ushering her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Who are you and where is the sexist pig I married?" Hermione teased, slipping her hand into Ron's.

"I'm a married man now! I gotta get my act together." He smiled, bringing their entwined hands up to his mouth and kissing her fingers. "Now, blueberry or chocolate chip, Mrs. Weasley?"

**I hope you guys liked this. Please review with ideas and feedback. Thank you so much for all the alerts and favorites.**

**I really really really really want some reviews! PLEASE! I'm begging you.**

**XOXO**


	8. Tatooed Mountain Trolls

**Word Count: 210**

The best thing about being married to Hermione was that buying her presents was easy. She didn't want expensive jewelry or gadgets or trendy clothes. No, getting Hermione a present was incredibly simple.

Ron could walk into any book store, Wizard or Muggle, find the most obscure book possible and when he presented it to Hermione she would cry "Oh Ron! How did you know I was so interested in Johann Gutenberg's printing press and it's impact on werewolf discrimination in the fourteenth century!"

Simple as that.

As long as Ron didn't forget the occasion this method working like a charm. The only other issue with this was repetition. He couldn't buy her the same book more the once or she would catch onto him. So Ron kept a list of all the books he had gotten her written neatly in a notebook he kept beside his bedside table.

Hermione also liked it if he wrote a nice heartfelt "I love you so much," on the first page. Ron had mastered these sweet notes. Once he'd even made her cry, it was _that _touching. And a bouquet of daisies never hurt.

You know what they say... Happy wife, happy life.

"Oh, Ron! It's perfect!" Hermione threw her arms around Ron's neck. "I've been wanting this for so long!"

Ron kissed his wife. He'd picked this brick of a book up after work, strolled right in, picked up the first book he could find. "Tatooed Mountain Trolls and the Elvin Daughters." Apparently she was _really _interested in this. Who knew? Ron gave a goofy grin. He was too good.

Hermione hugged her husband tightly. _Tatooed Mountain Trolls? Elvin Daughters? What was he thinking? He really did try though...She loved him too much and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Plus he had bought her daisies. And at least he had remembered it was Valentines day._

**This is short. I know. I'm uploading a longer one in a little bit. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Paulina

**Sorry for any errors**

"So Hermione…" Ron propped himself up on his elbow to face his wife who was reading _Be the Womb_. "I've been thinking—"

"Oh, well that's a first." Hermione raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Ha-ha-ha very funny" Ron poked her stomach and then immediately got a look of horror on his face.

"Ron! What's wrong?" Hermione set down her book, turning to face her husband who was attempting to pull out his hair.

"Oh no! Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?"

"No, Ron, it's fine. Don't worry."

Ron pulled her into a hug, mumbling apologies and that it would "Never happen again!"

"Ron, forget about it. You did not 'kill' or 'harm' me or the baby in anyway. It's fine." Hermione ran a hand through his orange hair and patted his freckled cheek reassuringly.

"Anyways…I was thinking that should start thinking about baby names. And I already have some great ones." Ron grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh do you?"

"Well if it's a girl, which I'm nearly positive it will be I'm thinking Paulina. And if it's a boy, Brockston."

Hermione laughed. "You're kidding, right? Paulina? Brockston? Do you want them to be bullied?"

Ron frowned. "I thought they were nice."

"And what makes you so sure it's going to be a girl, I'm almost positive it's a boy."

"No. Nope. It's a girl. I just know, my little princess is in there." Ron rolled over so that he was now on top of Hermione and slid down to talk to her stomach. "Hello baby. Yes hello. I love you. Daddy loves you, Paulina."

"We are NOT naming her Paulina!" Hermione laughed as Ron tickled her tummy. "Absolutely not. Where would you even get such a name?"

"Well I was in between Gertrude and Millicent but…"

"Ron! Those are awful."

"I don't want boys to like her!"

**Please review, I need ideas. Also check out my other stories. I think I'm going to start a new one entitled "Take a seat, son." Which will be dads giving their daughters' boyfriends the talk.**


	10. I Love You

**This takes place at Shell Cottage after Malfoy Manor. I hope you like it.**

Ron leaned his head against his knees and he sobbed, the tears streaming down his cheeks, hot and fast. He couldn't stop. He didn't know how.

Hermione was lying on that bed, unconscious, covered in blood and scars and bruises and in _pain_. And he couldn't do a thing about it.

If she didn't make it he didn't know what he would do.

"Ron where are you?" Bill called as he rounded the corner, "There you are! Ron, what the hell is going on?"

Ron did not have the energy to look up. He took a shaky breathe and opened his mouth to say that he actually had no bloody idea _what _exactly was going on, that all he had really cared about when he'd arrive was getting the girl he loved into a warm, safe house where no one could hurt her anymore.

But no words came out. Only a strangled sob.

Strong, warm arms wrapped him in a hug. Ron felt five.

And it was good to feel five. He was sick of being strong and saving the world.

He clutched his oldest brother's flannel shirt and let it out. His throat was raw and his nose was running and the tears kept coming. He wondered if they would ever run out

"She's going to be okay." Bill said softly.

Ron couldn't form words.

Hermione was everything. Without her he was empty inside. He needed her.

He loved her. He had a little silver lighter in his pocket whose sole purpose was bringing him to her. He needed her.

He _loved_ her.

What kind of cruel joke would it be to take her away just when he'd realized that?

**Please review.**

**XOXO**


	11. I Need You

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

Ron was moodily twisting the knob on the radio. He didn't even hear Hermione sit down next to him.

"Ron?" She began softly, tucking a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear. She looked cold despite the two heavy, knit sweaters and the mittens she was wearing.

"Yes..." He didn't look up.

"Give me the necklace." She ordered, holding out a hand for it. "Now."

"No. I still have another four hours with it."

"Give me the necklace right now."

"Hermione-no! Stop it! _Hermione_!"

Hermione suddenly plunged her hand under his sweater and wrestled the locket over his head despite his protests. He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. This didn't stop him from being grumpy. The locket made his mood considerably worse, yes, but he was still in a bad mood regardless of whether the chain was around his neck or not.

"Why did you do that? It's _my _shift!"

"Because you're being a moody git and I'm sick of it! I need you here and happy so stop it. Just stop." Her big brown eyes were pleading and she took one of his hands in both of hers before leaning her forehead against his bicep and taking a shaky breathe, "Please."

Ron crumbled. He pulled her into a hug. "I'm really sorry I'm being a bloody prat, Hermione. I'm not meaning to be. It's just hard that's all."

"I know. But it's hard for all of us and I really _need _you right now."

Ron smiled despite himself. _She needed him_. Not Harry, not Krum, but _him_.

"I'm here, 'Mione. I'm not going anywhere." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

**Sad because he leaves. **

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm on break now and I promise there'll be more regular updates. I love all of you**

**XOXO**


	12. For Me?

**Thank you so very much all of the review and alerts and favorites and just for reading. It really just means so much to me.**

**Sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes.**

"Ronald Weasley!"

The door to the fourth year boys dormitory slammed opened and Hermione Granger marched into the room, her bushy hair pulled into a French braid.

Dean and Seamus immediately exited the room, leaving her and Ron, who was sitting on his bed flipping through a Quidditch magazine, alone.

"What do you want, Hermione?" He looked up irritably from his magazine.

"I want you to stop it. _Right now_."

"What?"

She kicked off her boots and shuffled over to his bed in her thick wool socks, collapsing on the edge of his mattress. She thought his bunk was a mess. His bed wasn't made and the floor around it was littered with broken quills and bits of parchment and graded essays and books. He really needed to pick up.

"Would you please stop fighting with Harry? I'm so sick of it and I hate picking sides."

"No, Hermione! He's being a bloody prat!"

"Ron! _You _are! Harry didn't put his name in that goblet and it's not like he chooses to be in the spotlight all the time," She gave a heavy sigh and looked up at him with pleading brown eyes, "You know he has enough on his plate. And I'm not his best friend. _You_ are and he needs you right now. So, just _please_. And it's not his fault at all that you feel like you're always second best. So stop taking it out on him."

She smiled softly and gave his knee a gentle pat.

Ron gulped.

It was like she could read his mind. He'd never said that aloud before. How would she ever know that's how he felt? Then again, she _was_ Hermione and far too smart for her own good.

"It just bloody sucks that's all." He groaned and pulled at his orange hair.

"Please just try to talk to him, Ron," She met his big blue eyes. "If not for him, for me. Please. Because running between you two is really just getting old and I'm sick of it."

He groaned and banged the back of his head against his headboard. "Fine."

She grinned widely and suddenly flung her arms around his neck, sending his magazine and assortment of quills and parchment to the floor. Ron patted her back before relaxing into the hug.

"I'm only doing it for you though." He grunted, irritably peeling her off him. She continued to smile.

"Do you mind if I clean up your bunk. It's really messy."

"Be my guest."

**Thank you so much to everyone who reads this. In your review give me an idea for the next one-shot and I promise I'll do one about it.**

**Please Review.**

**Xoxo**


	13. Nightmares

**This takes place the night of the Yule Ball after Ron and Hermione have their big fight.**

Ron lay awake in bed the night of the Yule ball.

He stared at the little figurine of Krum, the detached limbs twitching in the palm of his hand. He dropped them into his trunk and collapsed back on his pillows. He couldn't sleep. He'd been staring at the stone ceiling for the past three and half hours, just thinking.

He'd decided he'd gone bloody mad.

He thought Hermione was _pretty. _Not possible. Someone had clearly drugged him or put a charm on him because the strange, nauseous feeling in his stomach was completely unnatural. And _bloody _hell...she was a _girl_. And...oh no. This was not good. Ron groaned and clutched his stomach. He rolled over and began to scream into his pillow.

_Bloody hell._

He fancied her. He liked her.

No. Not possible. He couldn't. He wouldn't. He shouldn't. He would not _allow_ himself to.

But, when she had been crying and yelling at him his heart had just shattered into a million little pieces. He just wanted to hug her and apologize. No. He wanted to punch Krum in the face and then kiss her. What a revolting thought that was. He wanted to _snog _bushy haired, know-it-all, "I ate a dictionary for breakfast" _Hermione._ He shuddered. What was wrong with him? He need to go see Madame Pomfrey.

There was no way he actually felt this way.

It was the sleep deprivation. It was because Fred and George has spiked the punch. Yeah. That must've been it.

Because there was no way in hell that he liked Hermione. No. That was preposterous and he wouldn't stand for it.

Ron finally fell asleep at four o'clock in the morning, dreaming about he and Hermione getting married and having a little baby girl. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a _nightmare. _An awful, horrible, frightening nightmare that made him want to throw up. So why did he wake up smiling?

**Pretty please review? Thank you so much to all of you who read this. I love all of you so much. **

**XOXO**


	14. Easily Persuaded

**I love all of you.**

"_Please_, Ron!" Hermione begged, clutching her boyfriend's bicep and looked up at him with big, puppy dog eyes.

"No, Hermione..."Ron buried his face further into the pillow on the couch. Looking at her would only make it harder to resist, "I'm not going to the stupid book reading! Take Ginny! Take Harry! Don't make me come..."

Now, a younger Hermione may have retorted with something like "It's not stupid!" or "Ron! I hate you!"but she had learned a couple tricks in the past six months. Ron was _very_ easily persuaded. In fact, Hermione could get practically anything she wanted. And if she angered him, getting him to forgive her was a piece of cake. She had a new kind of power over him and she was loving it. The world was at her fingertips.

She moved a little closer, pressing kisses up his collar bone, stopping at the hollow of his jaw, his most sensitive spot. She knew just how to set him off. "I promise I'll make it worth it later…" Hermione wagged her eyebrows suggestively. Ron's blue eyes opened wide.

He didn't know if he'd ever get used to this Hermione. Regardless, he liked this change, no he _loved _it. But she knew of her power. And he knew she knew. She was too smart and would use it to her advantage. Hermione had him wrapped around her finger.

But he wouldn't give in this time. He would _not_.

Ron groaned, pulling her very tightly to his side. "A very appealing offer but…"

She continued to kiss him, making her way to his mouth. She stopped her lips hovering millimeters above his. So close that when she talked they brushed against his bottom lip. "Please." She played with the waist band of his sweat pants.

She was killing him.

"No..."

"Please." She smiled against his lips and went back to trailing kisses down his neck.

Ron melted."_Fine,_ you devil woman." He then rolled over so that she was under him and began to properly snog her. Hermione arched her back up to him and giggled.

If he was going to this book thing, he was going to get his money's worth.

**Please, please, please review. You actually have no idea how much it means. Thank you so much to everyone who reads this. You make me so happy.**

**XOXO**


	15. Sick Day

**A nice little family one-shot for you guys. I love you.**

Ron bent down to tie his shoes, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He stood up, straightening his robes and tiptoed over to the bed where Hermione lay, fast asleep. He pushed a soft curl out of her face and kissed her forehead softly. "I love you." She remained sound asleep, her chest rising and falling softly as she breathed.

Softly shutting the door behind him, Ron winced as he stepped on the first squeaky step. You'd think he'd remember to skip that one, but he never did. Stepping into the kitchen, he heated up a mug of coffee with a simple charm, downing it in one gulp. He cleaned the mug, sticking it back in the cabinet. Hermione hated dirty dishes.

Then he grabbed his papers, completely unorganized, and shoved them into his bag hurrying towards the door. He was halfway down the front steps, about to apparate when the door creaked open and two little heads poked out. One with a mop of bushy, brown hair and the other with a tangle of bright orange curls, both of them adorable and freckle faced, still in their mismatched pajamas.

"Daddy!" Little Rose Weasley called, stumbling onto the front step. She took off at top speed and with a running jump catapulted herself into his arms. Ron dropped his briefcase immediately and held out his arms to catch his daughter. Hugo, only one year old but already walking, tottered down the steps to latch himself onto his father's leg.

"I wuv you!" Rosie kissed his nose and tugged on his hair. "Did you hwear me, Daddy? I WUV YOU!"

Ron threw his head back with a loud chuckle and bent down to hoist his other kid onto his other hip. "Yes, I heard you, Rosie, and I WUV YOU TOO!"

"Waddy! Waddy!" Hugo poked Ron's eye.

"Hey buddy, no need to get jealous." Ron cooed, "I love you too."

He placed kisses on each of their foreheads and hugged them tighter to his chest. He really didn't want to go to work now. He just wanted to call in sick, get back in his pajamas, make some pancakes and spend a lazy day cuddling with Hermione and watching Rosie and Hugo play.

So he did.

And Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she sleepily pushed open the door to the kitchen and found her husband and children laughing, syrup dripping down their faces and the counters messy with flour, pancake batter and spilled orange juice.

**Please, please review. I love all of my readers and your reviews mean more than anything to me.**

**XOXO**


	16. Smiles

**Sorry it's been so crazy long, guys. More regular updates now! **

Hermione, as gently as she could, pried Ron's fingers from the book he'd been reading before dozing off. Yes, imagine that, _Ronald_ was reading a book. Grant it, it _was _a picture book, but it was still a step for him.

Hermione smiled softly to herself.

He looked so innocent and peaceful when he slept. His overgrown, shaggy orange hair was a tousled mess in an adorably disheveled way. His eyelashes were so long that they cast shadows on his freckled cheeks.

He was dreaming; she could tell because he was smiling. It seemed the only times when Ron truly smiled these days was in his sleep. She didn't blame him. Postwar was even worse than the war itself. And she knew it was incredibly hard on Ron: losing Fred and all. It'd been bad for everyone, of course, but Ron was taking it worse than anyone, even George.

Nothing seemed to make him happy anymore. His smiles so rarely traveled to his eyes and she missed the Ron who laughed easily and grinned constantly. He only smiled in his sleep and it broke her heart.

Mr. Weasley stirred just as Hermione was pulling the quilt over him. He opened his big, aquamarine eyes sleepily. "'Hermione?"

"Hi, Ron." She whispered, pressing a finger to his lips and pointing with her other hand at Harry, sound asleep in an armchair. She didn't want to wake him.

Ron nodded his head that he understood and quite suddenly reached out, pulling her on top of him. She giggled. "What're you doing, Ronald?"

"I just...stay with me. Please." He blushed and bit his lip.

"Alirght."

Hermione wedged herself into the space between Ron and the back of the couch, curling up around him. She smiled into his shirt and pulled the quilt over herself too.

"G'Night." Ron pressed the sweetest of kisses to her forehead and hugged her closer to his side.

He grinned and stroked her hair until she fell asleep.

She was wrong. He didn't only smile in his sleep and when he did it was only because he was dreaming of her. She made him smile. Her and only her .

**Please, please, please review. I love all of you for following this story.**

**XOXO**


End file.
